Super Smash Bros: Darkness Rising (Canceled)
by Smasherfan88
Summary: It's been eight years since the Subspace Army attacked the World of Smash Brothers, it's been in peace for that long, but during the preparations for the fifth tournament, the barrier keeping out unwanted guests out breaks,Villains outside and in smash unite to form an Aliance to take down Heroes&MH,it's up to the heroes of smash and the outside to take them down Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

_Its been eight years since the subspace army had attacked the world of Super Smash Bros., a world where gaming's all stars can meet and battle against one another in tournament_ matches _and hang out in general, but there has always been a barrier around the world that blocks off any un-wanted guests, that barrier was only broken once, by Tabuu, leader of the subspace armies that invaded eight years ago, since then the ruler of this land, Master Hand, has upgraded the barrier over the years to make sure it never breaks again by reality warping means, he was successful in his upgrades and during the fourth official Super Smash Bros. Tournament, nothing threatened the peace and order Master Hand had worked so hard to achieve since then, other than the threats of the small number of villains inhabiting the world, but all of that changes today as Master Hand prepares for the fifth Super Smash Bros. Tournament._

 **SHATTERINGl**

"What was that?" The ruler of the World of Smash, Master Hand, asked as one of the many Mii inhabitants of this world ran towards the hand at his desk "Sir! The Barrier! It's been destroyed!", " **WHAT!?** " said the now angry embodiment of creation.

 **Before the Shattering of The Barrier**

Super Smash Bros. Barrier Generator Facility

 **Mii fighters are guarding the entrance to the Generator room**

"Your ruthlessness', there are Mii's guarding the door to the main generator room." said a life long enemy of the famous Mario Brothers since they were just babies, Kamek, said into a communicator to two certain kings of evil

"We are aware." said the King of Evil, Ganondorf, "Your king and I have a plan, explain, koopa"

"I'll gladly explain Ganon, Kamek, the Koopalings and Junior will distract the Mii's with those Mecha-koopa's I gave em!, then your gonna go in and turn those Mii's into bricks!, all you gotta do then is guard that door and let the kids destroy that generator!" Spoke the long time enemy (and most famous) of the Mario Brothers, the Koopa King himself, Bowser

"Then we'll be barrier free, and our mysterious helper will need to meet us" said Ganondorf

"Got it your evilness'." Kamek told the two kings "Junior, Koopalings, now!" The Magikoopa said to Bowser's 7 adopted children and only biological son

" **You got it!** " Said the children of Bowser all in unison **the Koopalings and Junior** **release their Mecha-Koopa's catching the attention of the Mii's**

"Hey, what are those things" said one Mii to another, "Whatever they are we need to get rid of em, come on guys!" Said the in charge Mii to his fellow guards, **The Mii's leave their position to get rid of the Mecha-Koopa's through various gun fires, punches and sword slashes, they succeed in their efforts...only to be surrounded by the Koopalings**

"Hey you guys aren't supposed to be here!" The Head Mii yells at the koopalings who all just laugh at him

"Prepare to meet your ends!, Kamek!, Now!" Said the heir to the koopa throne, Bowser Junior

"Yes your young evilness!" **Kamek appears above the Mii's casting a spell on them, turning them all into bricks**

"The deed is done Papa and Ganondorf" laughed the young koopa

"Good job,young koopa, now destroy that barrier and get out!" The king of evil retorted

"yes sir!, alright Koopalings'n'Kamek, I want Wendy,Morton and Roy to guard the door, the rest of us destroy that generator!" Bowser Junior ordered his adopted siblings and Royal Magician **Wendy,Roy and Morton of the Koopalings stand guard protecting the entrance to the generator as Jumior,Kamek,Larry,Lemmy,Iggy and Ludwig enter the room and start trashing the generator that has helped the barrier stay in constant good condition through various ways.**

 **BOOM**

 **CRASH**

 **KAPLOOSH**

"Alright the generator should be destroyed now, and the barrier should be weakened now, mission complete Ganondorf and Papa" Junior informed

"good going son!, now group up and Kamek should teleport you back to the castle immediately, don't need the whole Mii Fighter Corps coming after ya with back-up from the SDF (Smasher Defense Force) our "friend" will do the rest" ordered Bowser

"you got it Papa!" Bowser Junior replied **The Koopalings,Junior and Kamek re-group up and teleport back to Bowser's Castle before the Mii Fighters come rushing in.l**

"I've informed our "friend", so...think he can destroy the barrier, Koopa?" The king of evil asked his partner in crime

"He should be able too, now let's get to that secret location he told us to go to, once our job was done" replied Bowser as he jumps into his Koopa Clown Car and Ganondorf gets on his horse as they go off to their meeting spot.

 **SHATTER**

" _Much_ easier with that generator destroyed completely, it'll take even the _great_ Master Hand a few years before he can fix that! Now off I go **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**."

 **After the Barrier Shattered**

A Secret Location

"Sorry I took so long boys!, now with that barrier gone, we can put in action the next step of my awesome plan!" The mysterious figure said to Bowser and Ganondorf

"Right...so what is the next phase?" Replied Ganondorf

"Yeah, I'd like to know too..." Said the Koopa King

"OH RIGHT, silly me, I almost forgot, as you two know, due to the lack of villains here in this world, us villains have been kept on watch by that stupid hand so much we haven't been able to do much other than be manipulated by a other worldly being in an attempt to take over the world, which turned out to be a plot to absorb our world into subspace! Or take part in those silly Smash Brother Tournaments, but with that barrier gone, we can get all the villains we need in here to stomp out that hand and the heroes of this world!" Replied Ganondorf and Bowser's mysterious host

"right, and you want us to bring them here?" Replied Ganondorf

"Exactly!, they can help us over throw Master Hand and we'll help them in whatever their evil deeds are too" replied their host

"Right, so anyone in particular?" Questioned Bowser

"anyone from anywhere is fine, but I have some notable ones which are a must get to join us, the villains I'm about to say are the ones we need, Xehanort, a keyblade wielder of darkness, and leader of the group known as "Organization XIII" his control of the unversed,heartless and nobodies would be essential for us, especially his other selves too!."

"up next we have...Reaper, a Overwatch agent turned mercenary that works for the terrorist group known as "Talon" he's quite powerful, he can turn into a wraith making all damage coming to him do nothing! And his shadow step let's him teleport! Don't even get me started on that death blossom, he can also heal himself by devouring the souls of those he's defeated!, I'd also want Talon in its whole to join us; Widowmaker and Sombra would be great additions too."

"then I'm sure you've heard of this guy! he's got the master plan! He's the Eggman!, aka Dr. Eggman, his armies of robots and his expertise in robotics would be crucial! to our take over!, anyone else willing to join us is welcomed, as long as they have a history in evil doing." Said their "Friend"

""Got it, I'll recruit Reaper and Talon." replied Ganondorf

"I'll recruit Doctor Eggman, we have history, so it'd be easy to get him to join." said Bowser

"then you'll both get Xehanort and Organization XIII together?"

"Yes" replied both kings

"oh goodie!, well off with you two, anyone else you see is welcome to join us!"

"Right." replied Bowser as he starts walking towards his Koopa Clown Car while Ganondorf stayed put "One last question, just who are you?" Questioned the king of evil "I think I'll just show you." **the mysterious figure comes out of darkness and reveals himself as...**

 **Prologue** **End**

 **Author's Note:** This is my first ever fanfiction and I plan on expanding upon its story (villain recruitment will be left to singular one off stories so there isn't multiple prologue chapters (not that there's anything wrong with that)), so any suggestions on how to improve would be greatly appreciated, this will also follow sakurai's rule of characters having to originate from video games to appear in this story, while I probably won't take most character suggestions in a story driven fanfiction to become a reality, if I can think of a way to fit them in the story I will, and by must originate from a video game, I mean like Mario debuting in Donkey Kong and all that, but they won't need a history with Nintendo, so there might be a famous Spartan and a adorable sack in the future, characters that originated from video games but the video game was based off of a movie series might also appear, so there also might be a LEGENDary duel wielding magic guy from space appearing, characters that originated from those game's movie origins will not appear (so, no Donald or goofy from kingdom hearts appearing as they originated from the original Walt Disney animations) so as stated before, any recommendations on how to improve my writing in this would be greatly appreciated.

Edit: I spaced out the dialogue, hopefully making it easier for people read and not get lost, also fixed any mis-spelled words I found


	2. Chapter I

**After the Barrier Shattered**

Master Hand's Office

"Sir, the Generator and Barrier are still destroyed, What are we gonna do! The Finals for The Fourth Torunament starts in a few days!" Said a startled Mii

"I heard you the first time you came running in screaming that!, nonetheless, it's concerning...any threat from the outside world could come in and mess anything up, I want the security of The Finals doubled to try to prevent any major assault on The Finals and the inhabitants of this world." replied Master Hand

"Got it sir!, but what will we say about the barrier and generator being destroyed to the public? Asked the Mii

"Right...,we will keep it a secret from the public so they don't panic or anything like that from the news that the one thing protecting them from outsiders has broken." Answered Master Hand

" Alright and the generator and barrier repairs?" Questioned the Mii

"We will repair them immediately after the finals have finished and when they are finished we will tell the public of what had transpired in whatever time would have passed from the destruction of the generator and barrier up to its repair." Replied Master Hand while pointing his pointer finger in the air

"Alright, should I ask one of the SDF to investigate the wreckage? before we start repairs?" Asked the Mii

"Yes, send Link there he should be able to get investigation done, plus anyways if something does happen on the finals we know we can count on our contenders and security to keep the place safe alongside Link if he needs to be brought in, make sure our special guests have bodyguards just in case though." Replied Master Hand

"Understood sir!" Saluted the Mii "Anything else sir?" Asked the Mii

"No, you are dismissed." Said Master Hand who turned around to look out the window

 **A few days later**

Stadium in The Sky

 **The Stadium is full of spectators burning with excitement to watch the finals of the Fourth Super Smash Bros Tournament**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FINALS OF THE FOURTH SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!" Said the Always Excited Announcer and Embodiment of Creation, Master Hand!, through a giant television screen in the middle of the seats of the stadium

 **The Crowd Cheers**

"AMAZING TO SEE WE HAVE AN AMAZING CROWD HERE IN THE STADIUM FOR THE FINALS OF THE TOURNAMENT, AND TODAY WE HAVE TWO GUESTS WITH US...THE PRINCESS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, PRINCESS PEACH!"

 **The Crowd Cheers as Princess Peach steps out of the V.I.P room into the V.I.P spectator section and waves to the crowd**

"OUR OTHER SPECIAL GUEST TODAY IS THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE OF THE ERA OF TWILIGHT, PRINCESS ZELDA!"

 **The Crowd Roars as Princess Zelda steps out of the V.I.P room into the V.I.P spectator section with peach and waves to the crowd**

"This brings back memories." Stated Zelda to her fellow princess,Peach

"It sure does Zelda, but don't let that event eight years ago bring you down! As this time we'll have two bodyguards with us this time!" Replied Peach

"Yes, but be prepared if something does happen, as you do remember what Master Hand told us before we arrived?" remarked Zelda

"Yeah,yeah yeah...the barrier and its generator got destroyed, don't let the public know..." Sighed Peach

 **Behind the princesses the man who wields the legendary Buster Sword, Cloud Strife, is making sure the Princesses come to no harm with his partner, Mr. Game and Watch, who befriended the two princesses during the Subspace Invasion**

"NOW ONTO OUR CONTESTANTS! FIRST UP WE HAVE..."Announced Master Hand

 **A Warp Pipe appears on the battlefield as a famous plumber in red jumps out and lands on the arena as the announcer calls him out**

"THE HERO OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM,THE JUMPMAN, MARIO!, SECOND WE HAVE..." Announced Master Hand

 **A Blue Beam hits the battlefield as a famous blue robot appears on the battlefield as announcer calls him out**

"SAVIOR OF THE YEAR 20XX, THE BLUE BOMBER, THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT MEGA MAN!, THIRD WE HAVE..." Shouted Master Hand

 **A Blue Ball speedidly lands on the battlefield as a famous blue hedgehog lands in the arena as the announcer calls him out"**

"SAVIOR OF MOBIOUS, THE BLUE BLUR, SONIC! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WE GOT..." Screamed Master Hand

 **A Famous Yellow Orb appears which then looses what is about of a pizza slice of its circle appears and forms legs and arms and eyes and a nose and turns 3D and lands on the arena**

"HERO OF PAC-LAND, BANE OF ALL GHOST, PAC-MAN!" Yelled Master Hand

 **The four heroes of their respective worlds lock eyes with one another all having the same determination to win the finals**

"Mario,Sonic,Mega Man and Pac-Man?!, I hope they all do their best, but I'm rooting for Mario!, who are you rooting for Zelda?" Asked an excited Peach

"Oh, um...I guess I'm rooting for Sonic, as he did save us all at the last second before Tabuu wiped us all out" replied Zelda

"Well that's a pretty good reason to root for Sonic I suppose, what about you two boys?" Asked Peach to their bodyguards

 **Mr. Game and Watch made insensible beeping noises which the princesses can only guess he means Pac-Man as they both pre-date Mario and DK**

"Hm?, I suppose Mega Man seeming as he's saved the world about 10 times now" Replied Cloud

"Alright, looks like we're all rooting for different people, but in the end it's all just fun and games, oh look they're about to begin!" Said Peach

 **Zelda kept her head down while Peach was talking; remembering the Subspace Invasion and wondered what became of their missing friends before the third tournament began and after it ended until she heard Peach say they are about to start the match and looked up watching the battle**

"Never-a-expected-a you three to make it-a here!" Said Mario

"Seems like you underestimated us Mario, now let me show you what an old timer like myself can do!" Replied Pac-Man

"Hey, remember who kicked Tabuu's butt eight years ago and saved you all from trophyizatiom, this guy!, I expected you to at least think I could make it here plumber!" Remarked Sonic

"Remember, this is a FIGHTING tournament, not a talking one" Said Mega Man

 **Nonetheless, let's have a good match! said all four in unison"**

"THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, IN 3...2...1...GO!" Announced Master Hand

 **The four begin to rush at each other in an attempt for one of them to win the finals.**

 _Meanwhile far off in the sky_

"Alright boys and girls get ready for our assault!" Shouted Bowser on a Airship into a transmitter

"Koopa, we can hear you just fine...no need to shout" sternly said Ganondorf

"Sorry..."whimpered Bosser

"Ugh..." Sighed Ganondorf "is everyone in position?" Ganondorf asked

"We've got the Hero of twilight in our view, we'll attack when given the word." Notified a Mysterious Voice

"I've made my preparations for the final push if that "Doctor" fails in the first waves with his army." Notified a Mysterious Voice

"HA HA HA HA HA oh I ensure you old man, my army will not fail, I am ready to begin my attack!" Notified a Mysterious Voice

"Good...we will begin the assault once they've finished their match so it'd be easier to get rid of them so wait on my word, I also want Zelda and Peach in our clutches!" Acknowledged and Ordered Ganondorf

 **"Got It!" Said the Mysterious Voices** **and Bowser in unison**

 **Chapter I End**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the Cliffhanger, just thought it would be a better idea for the fights to have their own chapter while also covering what Link was doing during the events at the Stadium in the Sky, aka the name for the battlefield Kirby and Mario fought at in the Subspace Emissary, and Master Hand is the announcer as its a mostly accepted fan theory that Master Hand and the Announcer are one of the same as the Announcer voices himself and the Hand twins for each game. Make sure to leave a review! (And notify me of any grammar and spelling mistakes and what not that I missed so I can fix them and make it an overall better reading experience.)


	3. Chapter II

**During the Tournament**

Generator Room

 **Link, hero of twilight, is at the scene of the crime that happened that caused the barrier to shatter and the generator to break with a group of Mii Fighters for assistance**

 **The Mii Fighters are scouting the area looking around for clues on who could've dealt the crime while Link helps and supervises the scene**

"I should be up there guarding the princesses and not here" whined Link **he notices odd looking blocks and walks towards them "** I remember this room ever having bricks...these look like the ones from the Mushroom Kingdom..." **Link calls for a Mii Fighter to come over here**

"Yes Sir?" The Mii Fighter Asks

"Tell me, isn't there someone in the Mushroom Kingdom who can turn people into inanimate objects and turn them back?" Link questions

"Yes sir, the person your talking about is Kamek the Magikoopa, loyal servant to Bowser, he actually practically raised Bowser, so why do you ask?" The Mii Fighter Answers

"This is why I asked" **Link states as he moves out of the way** "I think I found out what happened to the guards."

 **The Mii Fighter stares in shock of what happened to his comerades and passes out**

 **Link sighs** "Someone get these Mii Fighters turned bricks and this guy to a hospital." Link calls out

 **Mii fighters move towards the bricks and passed out Mii fighter and start taking them" to a hospital to try to fix them**

"I'm sure good ol Doctor Mario can cure those guys." Link thinks to himself "Alright, Team A, report to me what you found in the generator room." Link commands

"We found canon balls, blown up...toys? and some burn marks, and of course the debris of the generator." the leader of Team A reports

"Alright, Team B report to me what you got." Link commands

"Besides those bricks you found sir, we found remains of exploded toys." reported the leader of Team B

"Alright, any fighters here that utlizes exploding toys?" Link asked

"The Koopalings and Bowser Junior, sir!" the Mii's answered

"Alright, so Bowser is definitely involved, you guys are allowed to go, I'll make sure if there was anything we missed." ordered Link

"Yes Sir!" The Mii's replied and walked away from the scene

 **Link moves into the generator room to investigate further**

"You may attack now." Stated Ganondorf into a communicator

"Got it." replied a mysterious voice

"Sombra, Widowmaker, we've been given the order to attack, and don't kill him, we want him captured."

"Fine." replied Widowmaker **as she activates her sniper rifle and aims it at an unsuspecting Link**

"You got it." replied Sombra **as she turns invisible**

 **The one that had the mysterious voice uses his shadow step ability to get behind Link**

"So, your Link, I've heard a lot about you." said the mysterious voice who appears behind Link

 **Link turns around to see a man wearing a black coat with two shotguns and a skull mask behind him**

"Sir, this is a restricted area I don't think your supposed to be here." **Link says as he puts his hand on his master sword in case the man tries something**

"I don't care, I've got orders to capture you." replied the man

"From who?, and just who are you?" **Questioned Link as he pulls out the master sword**

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Replied the man "Sombra, hack the cameras"

"Got it boss." replied Sombra who uncloaks and hacks the security cameras making sure no one can see what transpires next and Sombra cloaks again

"Bring it on Peter Pan!" taunted the man as he takes out his two shot guns

 **Link being angered, rushes at the man and swings his sword down at the man to only find it went through a cloud of smoke**

"Heh, your gonna have to try better than that if you want to take me down!" **said the man to the attack and he turns back into a solid form behind Limk as he aims one of shot guns at him and fires them**

 **Link blocks the bullets quickly with his Hylian Shield**

"Don't underestimate me." **Link** **says as he does a spin attack catching the cloaked man by surprise**

 **The man grunts from the spin attack and turns into smoke again and goes towards link through his spin attack as it stops and punches the hero of twilight in the face**

 **Link falls to the ground and gets back up and backflips a distance away from his attack and fired his now at him**

 **The man takes cover behind the walls and shadow steps behind Link to only find the hero holding a bomb**

"A bit loud for a teleport don't you think?" **Link backflips and throws the bomb at the man to only see it not explode when it lands near him**

 **The man just laughs** "Did you forget your fighting one against three?"

"Three?" Link questions

 **Sombra de-cloaks by the man** "Everything can be hacked, and everyone" states Sombra

"Where's your third?" Link questions as he hears sniper fire and throws up his shield to block the bullet "alright, a sniper," Link mutters to himself

"Damn it." widowmaker says to herself

"I'll give you this kid, you've fought well, so I'll answer one of your questions, the name is Reaper, time to end this." stated Reaper

"Reaper, alright then, time to feel the power of the triforce!" Link shouts as he starts glowing

 **WHAT?! shout the trio of baddies**

 **Widowmaker quickly scopes up again and and puts on her goggles** "No one can hide from my sight." she states

 **Link gets in position to start his Triforce Slash**

 **Sombra quickly jumps into the air as a purple circle appears and disappears** "EMP ACIVATED!" She shouts hoping it'd stop Link but to no avail it doesn't do anything and she translocates away to avoid being caught in the attack

 **Link charges at Reaper as Reaper gets encased a lock and the hero rapidly starts slashing him and before he could deal the final strike Widowmaker shoots the master sword out of his hand and the attack stops**

"Huh?!" Questioned Link in confusion

 **Sombra appears again and snatches the Hylian shield off of link and teleports away**

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Yells Link to see Reaper still alive

"Now your gonna get it, Death Blossom is Ready." he states as he approaches Link

 **Link charges at the man to attempt to punch him in the face to see he missed and went through some smoke and lands on the floor** "Not that trick again..."

 **Reaper turns solid again and grabs the hero of time** "DIE!, DIE!, DIE!" **Reaper throws Link back on the ground as Reaper starts shooting in circles and is surrounded by a mass amount of smoke**

 **Link gets hit by most of the shots and falls unconscious**

 **Reaper grabs Link** "Get back to base." he orders Widowmaker and Sombra

 **Sombra grabs the Master Sword from the ground** "I'm sure Ganondorf would want this sword and shield."

 **The Three head to a shuttle of sorts and get on it no the shuttle flies away**

 ** _Chapter End_**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the lack of a chapter yesterday, I was just really busy with school stuff, so if a chapter doesn't get posted on the usual schedule it should appear the next day.


	4. Chapter III

Stadium In The Sky

 **Mid-Match**

 **The four fighters of: Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega-Man rush towards each other to win the finals of the Fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament.**

"Take-a-this Sonic!" **Mario yells as he sprays water at the Hedgehog, making him slip and fall, Mario leaps at Sonic and throws his fist downwards.**

 **Sonic rolls behind Mario avoiding the attack and kicks the Plumber in the back.**

 **While the two are fighting Mega-Man charges a Charge-Shot towards the Hedgehog and Plumber.**

 **Pac-Man throws out a line of pellets towards Mega-Man and rushes at him.**

"Gah!" **Mega-Man screams as he takes a direct hit from Pac-Man and gets sent flying off the stage, to only recover with the help of Rush.**

"Why you little..." **Mega-Man whispers to himself as he looks at Pac-Man taunting him by laying on the ground kicking his legs up and down, the Blue Bomber takes out a Metal Blade and throws it at Pac-Man.**

"Sorry Rock, but you're gonna have to try harder than that!" **Pac-Man says as a fire hydrant appears from beneath him, the Bane of Ghost then jumps off the hydrant and kicks it toward Mega-Man.**

"Oh No..." **Mega-Man states as he puts up his shield to block the incoming Hydrant, to only have it break it shield and leave him in a state of dizziness** "How can i even get dizzy, I'm a robot..." **Rock asks himself as Pac-Man approaches him.**

"Good Game Mega-Man!" **Pac-Man states as he charges an attack, and unleashing it upon Mega-Man as the Red Ghost known as Blinky appears in the spot where Mega-Man once was sending the Blue Bomber off the stage being Eliminated.**

" **MEGA-MAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!** " **Shouts Master Hand.**

"Man... and i thought i could've won." **Mega-Man states as he re-spawns in the V.I.P area and moves toward where Peach and Zelda are watching the match, joining them in spectating the rest of the Match.**

"Take this!" **Sonic shouts as he throws a punch at Mario, only to have the Plumber turn Sonic in the opposite direction from Mario** "Would you stop doing that?!" **Sonic says in annoyance.**

"Maybe-a-you just gotta be faster-a-Sonic!" **Mario jokes while starting to throw punches at the Hedgehog.**

 **Sonic shields Mario's attacks while also trying to think of a come-back towards Mario's joke.**

 **Pac-Man slowly approaches Mario and grabs him to the Plumbers surprise.**

"WOAH!" **Mario shouts while being grabbed by Pac-Man.**

 **Sonic quickly puts down his shield .**

 **Pac-Man throws the Plumber upwards.**

 **Sonic homing attacks the Plumber sending him near the edge of the stage, but Mario lands on the Stage.**

"oof!" **Mario says as he hits the ground and gets back up to get some pay-back on the two.**

 **Sonic rushes at Pac-Man to try to knock him off the stage.**

 **Pac-Man waits for the two to get close enough to him, once they do the Bane of Ghost puts down his hands as the ghosts known as Pinky and Cylde appear in the places Mario and Sonic once were, sending them both in opposite directions.**

 **Sonic decides to save Pac-Man for last and spin dashes towards Mario, catching the plumber off guard, sending him into the air, and Mario gets sent off the stage to be eliminated by a backwards kick mid-air from Sonic, who lands at the ground and says** "Lets-A-Go" **and stares towards Pac-Man.**

" **MARIO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Shouts Master Hand.**

"Wow, note to-a-self, don't-a-mock my opponents mid-a-battle." **Mario says as he re-spawns in the V.I.P area and watches the Match with Mega-Man, Peach and Zelda.**

"Didn't expect a newcomer like yourself to be able to make it this far, oldie!" **Sonic says towards Pac-Man.**

"I may be one of the oldest fighters here, but you shouldn't judge someone by their age, Sonic." **Pac-Man replies in a kind manner towards the Hedgehog.**

"Alright gramps, i get it, lets finish this!" **Sonic states.**

"Yes, lets do that." **Pac-Man says in agreement.**

 **The two fighters charge at each other only to be stopped by the sudden flickering of the screen Master Hand was on to be replaced by a purple sugar skull and Ganondorf appears.**

"Citizens of The World of Smash, it is I, Ganondorf, you all remember me as a participant in the tournaments of this world, and a villain outside of it, but as you all know, I'm not considered a criminal to this world due to the mass amount of heroes that call this place their home-away-from-home, as not even someone as powerful as I could take on so much heroes, not even with the help of fellow villain, Bowser Koopa, but today that will all change, due to the fortunate event of the barrier protecting this place from the world outside from getting in, has broken...we will now commence our invasion, starting with the Stadium in the Sky!" **As Ganondorf said this, Airships that belong to Bowser appear and start firing upon the Stadium and dropping troops onto the battle-field and the television turns off.**

 **Pac-Man and Sonic start fighting the koopa-troop that land on the battle-field as Mii Security guards hurry to get all the Mii Spectators out of there.**

 **Mario and Mega-Man jump onto the stage to help their fellow Smashers fend off the attackers.**

"Get the princesses out of-a-here now!" **Mario shouts to Cloud and Mr. Game and Watch.**

"Got it!, c'mon we have to get you two out of here!" **Cloud says to the Princesses**

 **Mr. Game and Watch makes beeps that they could only guess he is agreeing with Cloud and Mario.**

"Alright, but first let me do this!" **Peach sings a bit causing Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man and Pac-Man to be healed of the injuries, but not their exhaustion.**

"I think its time we leave" **Zelda states as she transforms into her Alter-Ego Shiek.**

 **The Princesses and their Body Guards rush out out the arena and get on a hover-car and start driving to the Smash City, the capital of The World of Smash.**

 _ **Group: SMPM (Sonic,Mario,Pac-man and Mega-Man)**_

 **Sonic, Mario, Pac-Man and Mega-Man are fighting in the sky stadium and start making their way out of it.**

"There's so many..." **Pac-Man states**

"That's-a-Bowser for you Pac-Man." **Mario states in reply while smashing a Hammer Bro into the ground**

"It's about time i see Bowser's Koopa-Troop in action, I've never seen them actually fight besides the big-bad himself and his children, even during all those Olympic Games Mario and I participate in." **Sonic says.**

"You've never had to deal with more than four enemies have ya, Pac?" **Mega-Man jokingly questions.**

"Ha ha ha, very funny Rock!" **Pac-Man says being annoyed by that remark he says while throwing a key at a line of Koopas.**

 **Sonic spin dashes through a line of Shy-guys, while Mega-Man shoots down some Fuzzies.**

 **The group of Smashers eventually make it to an Hover-Car platform after fighting through wave after wave of enemies from Bowser's koopa troop and they stand in front of an Old Man and other 11 people in black coats looking towards them.**

"Sorry if i am mistaken, but you four are 'Sonic, Mario, Pac-Man and Mega-Man', correct?" **The Old Man asks.**

"Sonic's the Name, Speed's my Game!" **Sonic says.**

"It's-a-Me, Mario!" **Mario states.**

"I'm Pac-Man!" **answers Pac-Man.**

"I'm Mega-Man, what can we help you with sir? since ya know, it's not really safe for you here." **Mega-Man Questions**

 **The Old Man makes a mischievous grin** "I am Master Xehanort, and these people behind me are my Seekers of Darkness." **Xehanort States** "You can help us with one thing, 'Heroes', turn yourself into us, or be annihilated!" **Xehanort orders.**

" **Never!** " **They Four Heroes shout.**

"Very well." **Xehanort says displeased** "I do not need to waste my time with you, I'll let a heartless do that!" **Xehanort and the other 11 people put out their hand as a pool of darkness appears in-between the four heroes and Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness as a giant creature of darkness comes out, a heartless known as a "Darkside"** "Alright, Seekers of Darkness, return to base." **Xehanort says as he summons a dark portal, a Dark Corridor, in-front of him and walks into it, his Seekers of Darkness do the same.**

"What is that thing?" **Sonic shouts as the Darkside fully comes out of the pool of darkness and looks down at the four.**

"I-a-don't know, but from-a-what Xehanort said, I'm-a-betting that's a heartless!" **Mario replies as he prepares himself.**

"Let's take this thing down!" **Mega-Man says.**

 **Pac-Man nods in agreement as he takes out a Fire Hydrant and kicks it at the Darkside.**

 **The Darkside has its hand taken off by the attack, for only to have it re-spawn and it slams it's fist into the ground summoning smaller heartless known as "Shadows".**

 **Mega-Man shoots at the Shadows, making them disappear** "I'll handle those smaller heartless!, you guys focus on the big one!" **Mega-Man shouts.**

 **The other three nod in agreement.**

 **Sonic runs up the Darkside's arm and starts punching it in the face.**

 **Mario punches it's legs.**

 **Pac-Man charges and throws bells at the Darkside to stun it.**

 **Mega-Man shoots at it when he gets the chance to do so.**

 **The Darkside summons a rain of dark energy balls in the arena, they directly hit the four knocking them to the ground, the Darkside then slams its fist into the middle of them, highly damaging the four as it summons more Shadow heartless for them to fight as it starts charging a giant darkness ball.**

 **Mega-Man starts shooting at the Shadows again with his fellow Smashers trying to stop the Darkside, but to no avail they're attacks aren't doing any sort of permanent damage to it.**

"Our attacks are doing nothing permanent!" **Shouts Pac-Man.**

"We gotta keep trying..." **Sonic says while punching the Darksides leg.**

"I-I-a-can't keep doing this-a-for much longer..." **Says an exhausted Mario.**

"My Mega-Buster is starting to overheat and we're surrounded by these guys!" **Shouts Mega-Man.**

 **The Darkside throws the giant darkness ball it was summoning towards the four, exploding on impact, turning the four heroes into trophies and launching them great distances to the outside world.**

 _ **Group: PZ/SCM (Peach, Zelda/Sheik, Cloud, Mr. Game and Watch)**_

"Oh i hope they're alright..." **Peach says worryingly.**

"I'm sure they're fine, it was just Bowser's standard minions after all, it's nothing compared to the likes all seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr.!" **Zelda reaffirms Peach who transformed back to her normal self when a safe distance away from the conflict.**

"You're right Zelda, they've saved worlds and people a lot multiple times!" **Peach replies.**

 **Mr. Game and Watch makes some noises notifying Cloud that a transmission from Smash City is coming through.**

 **Cloud acknowledges this and allows the transmission to go through.**

"Cloud, its-a-Luigi, Smash City is under-attack, if you're-a-planning on bringing-a-the princesses here, don't, these-a-strange robots, are-a-attacking, i feel like-a-I have-a-seen them before during the-" **Luigi gets turned into a trophy stand as a figure that looks like Sonic walks over to the trophy and see's the transmitter and crushes it under it's foot.**

"Luigi!, is he alright?" **Peach asks.**

"I doubt it Peach, Mine and Mr. Game and Watch's top priority now is keeping you two safe." **Cloud replies.**

"But we can help!" **Zelda shouts.**

"From the sounds of that battle, i doubt we'd make a difference Zelda, we're not going to Smash City, we gotta keep you two out of Ganondorf's hands." **Cloud calmly states back at her.**

 **Mr. Game and Watch makes some beeps suggesting locations they could go to while Cloud listens to what he's suggesting.**

"I think i got an idea of a safer place then all of those locations..." **Cloud replies as he turns the Hover-Car to face a different direction and starts driving it to it's new destination.**

?

"I have returned, Ganondorf." **Xehanort states**

"Good, have Sonic, Mario, Pac-Man, and Mega-Man been dealt with?" **Ganondorf questions.**

 **Xehanort grins a little** "Indeed they have, I have sent some Nobodies, Unversed and Heartless to assist the Doctor in his invasion of the capital, Master Hand should be captured soon **,** as well as the city." **Xehanort reports.**

"Excellent, and i assume your Seekers of Darkness are searching or more to join us?" **Ganondorf asks.**

"Indeed they are as we speak." **Xehanort answers.**

"Excellent, now what about the Princesses?" **Ganondorf questions once again.**

"They escaped before I arrived." **Xehanort answers.**

 **Ganondorf groans** "Very well, we will have them soon, Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker have already come back with Link, all i need are Peach and Zelda." **Ganondorf states.**

"I may know of someone who could help us in retrieving them." **Xehanort replies.**

 **Reaper walks in curious about the current conversation** "Carry on." **Reaper says.**

"His name is: Sephiroth, only problem is finding him and getting him to join us." **Xehanort says.**

 **Ganondorf smiles** "Find him immediately, I'm sure we can work something out." **Ganondorf replies.**

"I'll track him with Widowmaker and Sombra." **Reaper states.**

"Excellent." **Ganondorf replies.**

 **Chapter Four End**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait on this chapter, i just had a bit of writers block so i didn't know how i wanted to deal with this chapter, also because school is a thing, plus with finals, since that stuff was coming up real soon and i had some assignments i still had to turn in, which thankfully i did and now ready for the pain that is dealing with finals, anyways, please leave a review how you enjoyed this story, and if you can, tell me any tips to improve my writing.


End file.
